Run, dude, RUN A Naruto dream
by x-Poe-x
Summary: Naruto and I finally got the chance to escape this place. Get away from the terrible experiments. Why did it have to go wrong? I really didn't want to go back there, but.. I had to save Naruto. At least I got to meet a certain redhead too. Naru, Gaara, Me
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Okay, so I had this dream a couple of nights ago, and I finally finished in writing it down. Now, I'm currently translating it, so that I can publish it here :) _**

**_Here's the first chapter. _**

**_And please, I know there're some few swipses, but remember. This was a dream, and in dreams, everything is possible :) I just didn't want to change too much._**

**_So basically, it's Naruto and I, trapped in some kind of "prison", where people are running science-test on us. One day, we get the chance to escape. Yeah, read the rest._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or anyone from the Naruto-universe.. Except from his wallet.. That's mine.. No? Damn..  
_**

* * *

I looked up. Full moon. The sky was already filled with glittering stars, which were the only light besides the moon, to light up the big garden and the other prisoners. A cold breeze flashed through the "garden", and made me shudder. The gray boiler suit was made of very thin fabric, and was not exactly warm. _Thud. _I looked down at the ground. Another potato had landed in my bowl, and I sighed heavily. I picked up the potato with a slow and tired move, and looked at the blond boy at my side.

"Seriously, Naruto… If you keep doing this, there won't be any potatoes for you… And then it will just be you who gets punished instead of me." I put my free hand on the boy's gray shoulder, and squeezed it. Naruto dropped the little hand-shovel, and wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand, which left a stripe of dirt.

"Oh, shut it. There are lots of potatoes in my bed, and barely any in yours! When I had ten, you only had two. It'll be all right, I'll find some more." He smiled his bright and comforting smile. "Don't worry," He ensured when he saw my unsatisfied expression.

"Okay, okay!" I sighed again. "But we'll share!" I grabbed some potatoes from my bowl, and laid them stubbornly in his bowl. He pointed a know-all finger at me, telling me I was acting childish.

"Fine, fine… I'll just keep putting potatoes in your bowl." He continued with a stubborn voice.

"Okay, I'll just put them back." I shrugged and grinned.

"Stubbornly…"

"Silence in the rows!" An angry voice shouted, and the hit of a baton on Naruto's shoulder interrupted the blond boy's upcoming insult. Naruto screamed of surprise and pain. One of the guards was standing behind the blond teen, hitting the baton in his own palm with a cruel smirk.

"We wouldn't want this to be cozy." His cruel smirk got wider, before he turned around to continue on his round. Naruto was covering the sore spot, where the baton had hit with his hand and winced. An angry expression flashed on his face, and he tried to stand up. I hastily pulled him back down and embraced him, while whispering in his ear:

"Don't! It'll only get worse!" He growled through gritted teeth, but remained in my arms.

"I… I can't fucking wait to get out of here!" He growled quietly, and glared after the guard. "I can't stand it much longer!" He was furious.

"Easy, easy. We have to wait just a little longer. But soon, Naruto! Soon!" I squeezed his hand and smiled comforting at him. He just answered with a nod.

The sound of deep mumbles and man laugher caused me to look up a few hours later. It was the guards, who laughing and talking entered the garden, after stepping out of the large, white building which worked as our prison. It was inside this very building that the labs, in which they run several experiments on us, lay. It was where we slept, ate and lived in small group cells.

I was pulled out of my bitter thoughts, when one of the guards stepped out of the crowd and pulled out a megaphone. He announced that time was up, and that the guards would start to gather us. The guards always started at the end opposite of us, and worked towards me and the blond boy. This left us some time, since we were the last to get handcuffed. The roundup took all of the guards' attention, and gave us a tiny opportunity.

"It's now," Naruto almost gasped, whilst grabbing some branches of a bush in his part of the garden, and sweeping them away. Under the bush, covered by the branches, was a small tunnel just big enough to fit a normally, muscular teenager.

"You first," Naruto said and grabbed my arm, tugging me towards the hole.

"Sure? You will follow right after! You promise?" I stared worried at him. He nodded. One simple nod and a push on my back.

"Yes yes, I promise. Now, get going!" I stared at him for a second, before I jostled down into the hole and slowly crawled forward. Suddenly I heard the guards' voices roar above the tunnel. I turned my head in horror, just in time to see Naruto, who was half way into the tunnel, widen his eyes in a terrified look. A couple of guards had taken a grab on his feet, and was now trying to drag him out of the hole.

"They're escaping! The prisoners are escaping!" The guards were panicking and shouting loudly.

"What are you waiting for? Run! Run, goddammit, Lira!" The blonde screamed at me, but I remained in my lying position, and blinked confused.

"But… But you promised!" It was all I could say. I knew I was being stupid, but I was completely paralyzed. My brain was screaming for me to get off my backside, and get my ass going, and that better be in a hurry, but… I couldn't just leave Naruto behind? My friend?

"I know what I promised! Forget that and get away! Get help!" Suddenly he was snapped up of the tunnel, and one guard stuck his face into the gap.

"There is one more in there!" He yelled over his shoulder to the other guards. The loft of the tunnel started to crumble, as the guards began to stomp on it. Suddenly, my body started to obey my brain, and I crawled as fast as I could. Crawled, while the tunnel was crumbling just behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I bring you.. CHAPTER TWO!**_

**_Thanks for reading my story :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Again? This is making me depressed! -sighs- Oh well, here goes. I don't own Naruto!  
_**

* * *

Two of the guards grabbed Naruto by his arms, and pulled him up in a standing position, while a third guard hit the blonde in his stomach. Naruto gasped and groaned painfully as pain jolted through him. He would have fallen to his knees, but the guards kept him somewhat standing.

"Where does the tunnel lead, you cad?" The guard, who had punched Naruto, panted heavily. Since the blond didn't show any intent to answer, the guard bended down and closer to the teen's face.

"Heh… Don't worry, it doesn't matter if you tell us in the end. We'll find your little friend eventually, and when we do, you'll both get a little party. I'm sure the Chief will be interested in, that we take good care of you two." He chuckled to himself for a moment, but then turned serious. Naruto was hanging slackly and weakly between the two guards, panting for air.

"Take him down to one of the one-man cells. The Chief will decide what will happen to him later," The third guard glared evilly at the sweating blonde, while the two other guards dragged the teen into the building. They dragged him through the winding hallways, where they passed several now-filled group cells. The whole building was a huge labyrinth. Even if a prisoner succeeded to get out of his cell, he would never find the exit without a map. The two guards turned down a hallway, and the filled cells got fewer and fewer. The cells got emptier, the deeper they got into the building.

Suddenly the guards stopped, and one of them took out a key-card, which he used to unlock a door to an empty one-man cell. The Iron Gate creaked and witnessed of not being used for a very long time. Together they handcuffed the slack Naruto to the stone wall, shut and locked the gate, before disappearing down the hallway.

How much time had passed? He did not know. Guards has brought him food several times, and released him from his handcuffs, so that he could eat, drink and pee. This had lasted for so long, that he no longer was able to keep track of that or time. It felt like ages since the unsuccessful flee-attempt. His arms and shoulders had become numb, as a consequence of being buckled up. He licked his lips, while hanging with his head, and stared at the cold, stone floor. He was so _thirsty. _

In the corner of the cell was an old and dirty sink. And next to that, a likewise old and dirty toilet. Oh, how he wanted to use both. He groaned in frustration; a hoarse and croaky sound. He grinded his teeth, but raised his head, as he heard a knock on the bars at the gate. On the very other side of the iron bars, stood a girl at his age. She looked exactly like Lira, except from her short, green-dyed hair, almost black eyes, and... The guard uniform she was wearing. Why had he not heard her before?

"L... L-Lira?" He croaked weakly. The girl never broke their eye contact; staring intensely and silently at him, while pulling out a bunch of key-cards. With her slim fingers, she found a certain card, and drove it through the card-reader. Her eyes looked wary and timid, and yet still cold and cynical. She pushed the gate open, and remained on the spot, not moving at all, while looking appraisingly at him.

Then, in one quick move, she snatched the key-card and hurried towards the blonde prisoner. She put a finger on her lips, silently telling him to stay quiet. She pulled out a normal key, and used it to unlock his handcuffs. They opened with a low _click_, and Naruto fell weakly to the ground. He let out a groan at the sudden weight on his legs, which was followed by a cry as he hit the cold floor. He had been hanging without needing his legs to support him, and that for too long. His legs had simply yielded at the forgotten weight of his. The girl quickly crouched next to him, and clasped her hand over his mouth with a concerned look.

"Sorry for first coming now! Schh, you have to be quiet! Otherwise, they'll hear you," She looked worriedly at him, before she threw her arms around him.

"Then it is you! Heh, I knew… you'd come… eventually," He panted with a grin, and that new, hoarse voice of his. "How long has it been since...?" He croaked.

"Four weeks," I whispered back. "Come on, I'll explain it all while we walk," I put his arm around my shoulders, and pulled him up. He groaned a little, but looked at me with a strained smile.

"Lira you have no idea, how happy I am to see you, but before we leave I really need to get some water."

A few moments later I was poking a baton into Naruto's back. I told him to make a turn to the left, and continue our "trip" down another long hallway.

"Ouch! You don't have to poke that hard!" he complained with a pout, and glared at me over his shoulder. I couldn't help but smile, for the very first time in weeks.

"Sorry, but it has to be realistic and credible, my dear." I was only half joking. My face turned serious again, within a blink of an eye.

"Naruto, it is very important that we do this acting-thing... They must not, by all means, get suspicious. Do you understand?" I frowned worriedly, and looked at his back. He suddenly stopped and turned around to face me. His hands were handcuffed in front of his stomach, and he looked at me with a serious expression.

"I know, Lira." He raised his hands. "But it won't get more realistic than this!" He sighed before flashing a bright smile to me. "Don't worry so much. It will be okay. It succeeded partially last time, and this time we will succeed completely!" He said it with a determined voice, before continuing quickly, so I couldn't protest. "So! You wanna tell me, how you got in here?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded, while shoving him gently forward, telling him to continue walking.

"I crawled for a really long time. There were a few spots in the tunnel, where we hadn't dug good enough, and I had to dig some more, to get through. I was cursing myself far away, and crying like hell," I muttered. "Leaving you is by far the worst thing I've ever done..." I sighed.

"Anyway, my body was pumping of panic and adrenalin, and I couldn't stop. I didn't take a single break. When I finally got out of the tunnel, it was not very far away from the wall, so I ran as fast as possible, hiding myself every now and then, to not get caught. I wasted a lot of time, hiding in ditches and such, because I was afraid they were after me. I don't know how long I ran... A couple of days, I think. The adrenalin and fear kept me going and going, without breaks, except from the hiding. I was exhausted when I finally reached a deserted road. Fortunately, a car drove by, just as I stumbled out of some bushes. I... I convinced the driver to take me to the nearest city, where I found out that some old friends of my family lives. They were thrilled to see me, despite my awful condition," I giggled quietly at the memory of their faces.

"I stayed there for a couple of days, getting this... make-over," I smiled and touched the green hair. "They helped me getting in, under cover of being a rookie. I spend a lot of time, trying to ingratiate myself and gaining information about your whereabouts. I stole a key to your cell once I figured out, and had to wait a couple of days, before I got the chance to contact you. Well... You know the rest."

"Wauw... This is just like an action-movie! A thriller!" Naruto exclaimed rapturously.

"Schh! They're going to here you, if you don't quiet down!" I smacked him on the shoulder and sighed. "In my opinion, they movie could end now, and with a rather happy ending." I suddenly bumped into Naruto's back.

"Ow! What are you doing? You can't just stop of all sudden," I pouted, and rubbed my forehead. The blonde teen slowly turned around, again wearing his unusual serious face.

"It'll be alright," He mumbled. "Trust me. Just look at this as our own little adventure. I'll get you out of here, I promise! We're gonna live happily ever after, and all that crap. Trust me," He repeated, before smiling genuinely. I stared vacantly at him, before smiling gratefully, and nodding.

"Wait, YOU are going to get ME out of here?" I grinned at him. "Sorry, Naruto, but exactly who of us is wearing handcuffs, and who are holding the baton?" I grinned more, as he pouted sourly, not enjoying the playful attack on his manly pride.

"But thank you. We will work it out together, right? And you're right. This time, we will succeed."

* * *

_**Naruto: *rubs belly* Ouch.. That hit hurt.. *pouts***_

**_Me: Sowwie ^^'' _**

**_Anyway! Please review and tell me your thoughts! :D  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**-sweatdrop- Okay, I realize I've taking an unfair amount of time to post this, but I just haven't got the motivation/time to finish this chapter.. You guys have my biggest apologize! I will try to finish this story in the vacation coming up in a week, but no promises! **

**Disclaimer: Gee, we all know Naruto and the others are Big K's pets.. What's the point of rubbing salt to the wound like this T^T *goes fantasizes about the awesomeness of owing Naruto, Gaara all of the Narutoverse.*  
**

* * *

And so we walked on with more elate hearts. We walked down the bendy hallways, and passed more empty cells. Only a couple of the cells had occupiers, and most of them were too far gone in imagination of a better place to heed us. This place really damaged one's mental health, and most of the prisoners became empty shells after a couple of weeks. It was a sad sight to see, but I was happy I hadn't ended up that way.

Even with the map I got as a rookie, we had trouble finding our way through the hallways. Apparently, neither Naruto or I were good with maps and location, which resulted in us getting lost. A lot.

Finally, we entered another long hallway, and could now faintly hear the sound of the other prisoners. We quickened our pace a little and turned the corner, only to eye the full group cells. Most of the prisoners were innocent people like Naruto and I, people who had been kidnapped on their way home from work or the grocer's. These unlucky souls would just sit and stare straight ahead with a blank expression on their faces, close to becoming these empty shells I told you about earlier – that is if they haven't already. But the people leading this place had been lucky enough to ferret out a few criminals, bringing them here for experiments. No one would miss them. The criminals were though minded, and instead of sitting and staring, they would yell, misbehave, and try to pick up a fight with another criminal across the hallway. They would do their best to harass the other prisoners or the passing guards. I believe that was their way of keeping up sanity.

As we walked by the cells and the criminals noticed us, they would come up with dirty and perverted comments. Some even whistled. I knew Naruto had troubles at ignoring insults and challenges, so I jabbed him in the back with my baton, as to remind him he needed to keep walking. A prisoner yelled a particular smutty comment, causing me to yell for him to shut up, almost loosing the stern tone in my voice of embarrassment. We finally reached the end of the hall, end thereby the last cells. We were just about to turn the corner, when Naruto's name was yelled from one of the cells on our left hand. I felt my breath get caught in my throat, and my body tense with fear. Were we caught? We slowly turned around, trying to spot the owner of the out calling voice.

"Uzumaki... Over here," The same voice called out again, and our eyes were drawn to a redheaded boy. He stood in one of the nearest group cells, waving slightly to catch our attention. I'd say he was to be at the age of Naruto and me, and almost as tall as the blonde beside me.

"G-Gaara!" Naruto nearly jumped over to the cell, grabbing the bars in an excited hold. "What the hell? What are you doing here?" Naruto's loud voice was beginning to attract attention from the other prisoners, and I felt a rush of worry flow through me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the very same question, Uzumaki?" The boy replied with a monotone voice, almost sounding bored. He didn't smile, but a weak light glittered in his light, blue eyes. Those bright, blue eyes were surrounded by dark circles, showing a large amount of missing sleep. I'd say, judging by these black furrows, that he hardly ever slept. His pale face had a fine, pointed chin, and was surrounded by tossed, red hair. On the right side of his forehead, near his temple and just beneath the side parting, was a tattoo of a Japanese sign. I believe the sign was the kanji for love, but I wasn't sure. I moved to stand next to Naruto, unable to take my eyes of the gorgeous boy. His eyes fell upon me, and I was no longer able to look at him. With a flustered face I lowered my head, but glanced surprised to Naruto's side, as I heard a smack coming from him. The smack indicated he had given himself a face palm, and I gladly took the distraction.

"Oh, that's right! Gaara, you don't know Lira. Gaara, this is Lira, and Lira this is Gaara." Naruto seemed overly satisfied with the short introduction and presentation. I hesitantly reached out my hand for a handshake, and was left in that position for a moment without Gaara indicating any intention to shake it. He only looked at it, as if it were his first time to ever see a hand, causing Naruto to quickly start mumbling apologizing.

"Eh, Lira, Gaara isn't used to..." Before he got to finish his sentence, a pale hand slipped through the space between the bars to grip mine and shake it slowly and hesitatingly. Naruto's azure blue eyes were big and surprised as I smiled and nodded to the redhead, who slowly let go of my hand. The blond teen gave Gaara a quizzical look, before shaking his head as if to wave of the whole thing.

"Look, Lira... We have to get Gaara out, too. Do some magic with that key of yours," Naruto flashed his usual confident smile, but frowned as I sighed worriedly.

"No can do, Naruto... The key only worked for your cell. It's useless now."

"But..." His frown got deeper, and he shifted his gaze from me to Gaara and back again. "We gotta do something!"

I frowned again, and took a quick glance at my wristwatch.  
"We've already spent too much time, so we might as well..." I started to mumble to myself with slight uncertainty leaking into my voice. I unlocked Naruto's handcuff, leaving the boy with a dumbfound and curious expression on his face while he rubbed his wrists. I fumbled with a knife at my belt, trying to get it off while both the boys were watching curiously.

"As soon as the door is open, you run. Got it?" I eyed them with a stern look as I put the knife towards the electric lock. They both nodded in acceptance. "You run until you are able to turn right. Then you turn left as soon as you can and then right again. We'll meet there, if any of us gets lost or left behind." I lurked the knife under the little machine that kept the people locked in these metal caves, and managed, with force, to rip the lid off, revealing some colourful, complicated cables. The prisoners were beginning to catch the nervousness in the air; sensing something was coming up through the tense, stirring atmosphere. They sought to the bars to lurk over my work, and some began to yell excited about freedom, making it hard to hear your own thoughts. I captured my lower lip between my teeth, nervously chewing on the soft body part. Honestly... I am a dork at technology. I manage to get the simple things going at home, but that is it. Cables and I could _not _be a good combination.

"Green has always been my favourite colour," I murmured soundlessly, bringing the knife to rest under the bright, green cable. With a swift motion I cut through it and almost jumped of relief, when a high beep sound cut through the excited exclamations in the hallway, and the gate quickly swung up, causing the prisoners to rush, shove and fight to get through the gate. Soon the hallway was filled with people, and I was shoved back and forth as people rushed to get pass me and the blond teen by my side. Suddenly, Gaara appeared by our sides, his eyes shining with something I connected with triumph and pleasure of being almost free. The redheaded boy received a highfive from Naruto, and the waved at me before moving into a run for the exit of the hallway. I lifted my foot, just about to take the first step in a run to follow them, but stopped surprised as I felt a harsh tug on my trousers. My eyes shot down, and widened at the sight of a brown haired girl, approximately about five years old. Her dark, big eyes were filled with tears and fear, begging me for answers and threatening to spill over.

"W-Where's my mommy? Please... H-Help my find my mommy!" Her voice was nothing but a stuttering and shaking sob while she wiped her eyes with the rough material of the mini-sized version of the gray boiler suit.

I swallowed a lump in my throat, nervously squatting in front of her. "Euhm... There, there sweetie. I scooped her up in my arms, well knowing my time was lacking towards its limits. I had to hurry. I glanced around the in crowd after a sign of a stressed and clueless woman, but found the task to be difficult. Every woman in the crowd looked stressed and clueless to me, and I bit my lower lip again, a habit I adapted to use in nervous situations.

"What's your name, sweetie?" I asked softly, as I tried to back out of the crowd with the girl clinging to me.

"A-Amanda," Was the nervous reply I received. Her cry had stopped and settled with a tight hug, turning away from the crowd.

"Well, Amanda... I'm sorry, but it looks like you're gonna have to come with me, and just hope your mom is succeeding to get out of here." I know the words were scary, and I sensed Amanda began to cry again, feeling her tears soaking through the fabric of my shirt. Her thin arms tightened in her embrace of my neck, and I felt her nod almost unnoticeable. The poor girl was almost broken completely by this hell house, and I frowned angrily as I noticed her body was nothing but skin and bones in my arms. I felt the anger settle a determination in my body, and I started running after the boys, (hopefully) a good distance ahead of me.

* * *

**Dadadadadaaaaam! Introducing Gaara! ^^ **

**Now c'mon! Be a sweetheart and press the pretty blue button below! :P  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Where the fuck did she go?" Naruto had stopped dead in his tracks, looking frantically back at the empty and dark hallway they had come from. Gaara, a few meters in front of Naruto, had also stopped, looking emotionless in the direction Naruto was staring at.

"FUCK! Where is she?" Naruto's voice held an edge of panic while his fist clenched and unclenched frequently.

"When did we lose her?" The redhead spoke calmly.

"I have no friggin' idea," Naruto thought for a moment. "I'm... I'm not even sure she was with us to begin with," He spoke quietly with wide eyes, glancing terrified at Gaara.

"Listen." Gaara said hastily and firm, staring into the empty hallway that ended with a turn. "Somebody is coming." And surely, vain and running footsteps could be heard, coming from the end of the hallway.

"Shit! Shit, there's nowhere to hide!" Naruto began to jump around, clapping the walls in search for something.

"... What are you doing?" Gaara glared confused at the blond.

"I'm looking for a hidden door!" Was his panicking answer. Gaara sighed as the sound of footsteps became higher and higher. Suddenly, a shadow appeared at the corner.

"Here they come." Both of the boys prepared to fight, Naruto, who had given up on his search, clenched his fists with a deep frown.

I almost screamed as I rounded the corner, only to have my view blocked by a fist. I sprang to the side in order to avoid it, hugging Amanda in my arms tightly. It only took me a second to recognize my opponents.

"You! I've been looking almost everywhere, I was so scared, I thought wasn't going to find you," I stepped up to the two guys with Amanda clenching my shirt in silent fear. Naruto slowly let his arm fall, being the one who had tried to hit me. He stood still, completely stunned and surprised along with Gaara. I smiled relieved at the both of them. "I feared the guards had caught you, or that you had gotten lost in these hallways. Which reminds me, Naruto, there is a map in my breast pocket, could you get it for me?" I shifted the half-sleeping Amanda in my arms. She was skinny, but still heavy to carry with one arm.

"Of course," Naruto hurriedly took the map and unfolded it. A moment of silence passed by as Naruto squinted his eyes while investigating the drawings on the scrap. And then another moment passed by.

"Well? Which way to go?" I asked as Naruto didn't speak.

"Well, I... Euhm..." Naruto answered and turned the map upside down

"Idiot, you can't read it!" Gaara snatched the scrap out of the blond teen's hands, and studied it for a brief moment. "Straight ahead, and then left at the next crossroad," he answered coolly. I moved Amanda around so she was placed on my back with her arms around my neck.

"Let's get going then," I said as Amanda had gotten comfortable and Gaara pocketed the map.

"Why can't they just make maps that are readable? They should make some red arrows and write 'Here is the exit!' with big, fancy letters," Naruto mumbled sourly before joining in on the run, causing me to smile amused as he passed me.

And we ran for a long time. We stopped several times to check the map. In the darkness of these confusing halls, it was difficult to read the map clearly. However, we only succeeded in going the wrong way two or three times, but quickly found the right way again. Amanda didn't speak in the long time we ran. Her breath was steady and quiet, her arms limp around my neck. I couldn't blame her for sleeping, she had been through a lot for such a small child.

As we rounded a corner we were met by a gunshot. A small piece of the wall above my head crumbled to small pieces as the bullet drilled its way into the cement. Amanda woke with a scared gasp, while we stood still, completely terror-stricken. Down the hall stood three guards, all of them pointing their guns at us.

Everything proceeded in slowmotion as they fired a volley towards us.

I ripped Amanda from my back, pushed her into Naruto's arms and pushed all the three of them into another corridor on our right side. I felt a sharp, drilling pain in my left side, just between my ribs. Everything seemed so distant. I could hear Amanda calling my name and see her terrified face. When I fell, clutching the wound the bullet had created, I saw Naruto stand completely dumb-founded, while holding on to a wriggling and crying Amanda. Gaara's face was filled with surprise, but it quickly changed into anger. He seemed animalistic; his iceblue eyes glinting with rage.

"Run! For crying out loud, what are you waiting for? RUN!" I yelled from the floor. I could hear the distant sound of the guards coming closer as I locked eyes with Gaara. He looked uncomfortable, but nodded once before grabbing Naruto's arm, dragging him and Amanda away. I sighed, and felt most of the tension leave my body. I rolled over on my unharmed side, watching the blood flow out of the wound like a small and slow river. I put my hand above the wound and pressed slightly to lessen the bleeding. I groaned at the pain, before I noticed the presence of the three guards around me. Seems like they noticed my uniform. I made myself focus and their silhouettes became clearer and clearer.

"Morons..." I hissed as I spit out some blood.

"What did you say? You betrayer! Helping the prisoners escape!" The most bulky man of the three replied with anger.

"Helping them? I was... trying... to catch them! But you... You ruined it!"

"Then why did you push them away from the gunfire?" Another one answered this time.

"Because, jerks... The Master wanted those three alive. I wonder..." I smiled slightly. "Will she be happy... When she finds out... how you let them go?" The Master was the leader of this twisted prison. She was the one who ordered the kidnaps, the one who created the serums we were injected with, using us as guinea pigs. She was not a kind woman, and even the guards weren't on the best terms with her. She seemed to find cruel punishments the best way for one to learn his mistake.

"The... Master?" The third guard said; his eyes wide and nervous. The bulky guard bend down and ripped off my ID card from my belt. He gave it to his two companions.

"You, find The Master and see if she is speaking the truth. I'll stay and watch the hall and the girl," He grumbled, before receiving a nod from the two others as they hurried away. I slowly followed their moves cautiously, while reaching down to grab the gun in my belt, silently thanking the guards for being careless. I hid the gun under my arm, out of the guard's sight. He suddenly turned towards me with a glare.

"You'll be dead no matter what. If you lie, we will kill you, if you're telling the truth..." He glanced at my bloody hand and shrugged. "You'll die from blood loss. Guards don't mean enough for the Master to make her want to fix you." I coughed violently as blood filled my mouth. I began to believe that the bullet had grazed my lungs.

"I'm not dying, you fuck. Not before you," I said angrily and pointed the gun towards his chest. The bullet hit its target head on.

"Lira! Lira!" Amanda screamed the name again and again, and fought hard to get free of Naruto's iron grip as they heard the gunshot from far away. They had stopped running after approximately one kilometer, suddenly feeling power leave them.

"Shut up, Amanda," Gaara spoke loudly and firmly. "Screaming won't help a thing." Naruto let go of the now silent Amanda, who lifelessly sat down on the floor. Tears streamed down her face, and she sobbed pathetically.

"She... She was shot, Gaara..." Naruto was staring into thin air. "Shot... And we... I... let her lie there. We fucking left her there!" Naruto fell down next to Amanda, burying his face in his hands. Gaara remained silent, and soon heard Naruto's sobs joining Amanda's. The redhead slowly sat down next to Naruto, leaning up against the cool wall with closed eyes. The image of Lira, bleeding on the floor wouldn't disappear. He wondered, a frown evident on his face, why this image effected him so much. He had seen dying persons countless times, so why was this time any different? Getting lost in thoughts, he was startled when he heard sounds coming from the end of the hallway. Frowning, he tried to get a hold of the sound again, but there was nothing but the steady breathing of Naruto and Amanda. How long had he been dozing off? He glanced over at the sleeping Naruto, his head titled uncomfortably to the left, resting on his shoulder. His eyes drifted to the sleeping girl, whose head was resting against Naruto's arm. Gaara decided he had to break their moment of peace as he woke them up.

"We have to get going. Wake up." Eyelids fluttered open as azure blue eyes tried to focus on Gaara. He yawned as he straightened up, cracking his neck. He looked bewildered until he remembered what had happened earlier. His usually happy face became sad again. Amanda got up clumsily, her lower lip quivering slightly.

"She... She'll be b-back, right?" She mumbled with a sad voice. Naruto looked hurt before he shook his head. Gaara stood up as the sound from before came back.

"Schh! Listen," He said, staring down the hall. It sounded shuffled, as if something or somebody was dragged around.

"What is it?" Naruto mumbled with alertness, this time looking vulnerable and scared. They all looked at where they had come from, locating the noise to come from there. Now there was a quiet sound of footsteps. Slow and heavy. A bloody hand appeared on the wall, looking as if it was trying to get a grip at something. In the following second, Lira appeared.


End file.
